Platypus Day
by Pricat
Summary: It's a very special holiday in Danville for Perry and his friends but Roger is mad and plans to ruin the day for him and his friends but nothing will stop them from having fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by the fact Disney XD is having Platypus Day because of Perry and this inspired a story.**

**It's Platypus Day in Danville and Perry's excited along with Doofy as it's normally a fun day but Roger isn't happy and thinks his bfrother is weird by turning himself into a platypus and befriending his frenemhy.**

**He plans to ruin the day but it's also Roxy's first Platypus Day.**

**I hope Toon 92 likes.**

* * *

It was a beauitful early morning in Danville but Perry yawned being woken up by his alarm clock as he rubbed sleep from his hazel eyes.

He then was stunned looking at the calendar.

It was March 5th.

To any other human or animal, it was an normal day.

But to Perry and other platypi in Danville, it was more.

It was Platypus Day.

A smile crossed his bill at that.

He then went to have breakfast.

* * *

Jordon smiled waking up as he was wrapping up a Platypus Day gift for her.

He had heard about it from Doof as he was planning a party for her but smiled as he was also wrapping a gift for both Doof and Perry as he knew that Doof had became a platypus but knew Perry would be happy knowing Phineas and Ferb had went to college and Perry had been feeling down but knew Doof was helping him but saw that Roxy was asleep.

He was making pancakes for breakfast.

He then was drinking coffee to wake himself up.

He then saw Perry enter the kitchen.

Jordon then hugged him.

"Hey happy Platypus Day.

This is for you." he said handing him a gift.

The turquise furred male blushed.

"Thanks Jordon.

I got something for Doofy and Roxy.

Is Roxy awake yet?" he said.

"Good morning." he heard a voice say.

Perry turned around seeing Roxy.

Her black fur was messed up.

He then kissed her.

"Awww thanks." she said purring.

Jordon smiled.

Roxy sounded like Candance.

When she was with Jeremy.

She was stunned getting presents.

Perry told her what today was.

But was stunned she'd never heard of Platypus Day.

"Doofy knows." he told her.

They were going there after breakfast.

Jordon then saw Perry look curious.

He wanted to keep the party a surprise.

But knew it would be hard to do just that.

Because Perry was an agent.

* * *

Roxy smiled as they were taking the hover car to Doofy's place but Roger scowled seeing them knowing what today was for his brother was now a platypus after using an invention to alter his DNA so he wouldn't screw up.

"I hate today!

I'll make sure Platypus Day sucks!" he said.

He then headed to work...


	2. Planning Surprises

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**I hope Toon 92 likes.**

**Leah from my other story Everything's Better With A Friend is here as she is platypu.**

**i hope you like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**That's odd that you imagine Roxy having Candance's voice.**

**Yes, Yes Roger's up to something.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry was here but knew it was Platypus Day.

He had gotten his friends gifts but smiled as Leah was helping him make breakfast as she and Carley were planning fun stuff along with Jordon.

Leah then smiled as a pancake hit Doofy.

"Oops sorry Doofy." she said.

"It's okay Leah." he said.

Perry smiled hugging her and Doofy.

"Happy Platypus Day." he said.

Doof then handed him and Roxy gifts.

"Thanks Doofy." they said.

Perry then handed Doofy his gift.

Leah knew that Carley had made her a card.

But she had a gift for her.

She was already dressed but hugged Perry.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Leah wanted to hang out today." Carley told him.

Perry didn't blame her.

He then hugged her.

Roxy smiled as she saw Doof along with Carley and Leah eating.

She was liking this holiday a lot.

But she remembered the look on Roger's face.

"Aw don't worry about him.#

He's a doofus." Doof said.

Leah laughed at him.

Carley agreed with Doof.

* * *

Roger was in his office looking up about Platypus Day but was mad that his brother and the dumb platypi in Danville celebrated this hoilday unaware that Perry's owners had invented it so platypi would have their own day.

He knew his brother was a platypus and wanted to make him miserable.

He then saw that Jordon was planning a party but heard that Perry's adult owners were visiting from college.

He smiled evilly as he was beginning to plan...

* * *

Perry laughed as they were getting ready to go to the beach for a while as they had brought a picnic lunch but were going to have a lot of fun but Jordon smiled as he had his cellphone on as he was expecting a call from two certain somebodies.

He knew that Perry had been missing Phineas and Ferb since they'd went to college but knew he'd be excited when he saw them coming as they were planning to come to the party he was planning.

He smiled as Perry was grabbing a surfboard.

Roxy swooned as he was holding her paw.

"Let's go surf." he said.

Roxy smiled as she followed him.

Doof along with Carley and Leah were playing soccer on the beach.

Jordon smiled as he heard the cellphone ring.

He knew it was Phineas and Ferb.

"_Hey Jordon._

_Ferb and I are on our way._

_We're at Danville Airport._

_Where are you guys?"_ Phineas said.

"At the beach.

Perry and the others are having fun.

He's gonna be so happy seeing you and Ferb." he answered.

Carley smiled hearing that.

But Leah wanted her to have fun too.

She got a crazy idea.

She then saw Doof go surfing.

The Change-inator was in his bag.

She noticed her nakama was listening to music.

She then hit her with the gun.

Carley then shook her head feeling weird.

But was changing instantly.

She smiled at this.

Jordon sighed seeing that.

But Carley looked cute.

She had brownish fur.

She was looking at her paws.

"Cool I'm platypi!" she said.

Leah laughed as they went to have fun.


	3. Preparing To Help Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and Roger's about to make his move.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Perry and the others were sitting on the picnic rug on the beach as they were eating but Doof was stunned hearing what Leah had done using the Change-inator but understood.

He sighed knowing Roger would try to ruin things.

Jordon hoped not.

He saw another platypus female sitting beside Leah.

It looked familar to him but something made it so.

It was wearing a Tink necklace.

He knew only one person that wore that.

"It was Leah's idea." she told him.

Doof shook his head at that.

* * *

Roger smiled seeing Perry and his little group of friends laughing and being merry.

But that wouldn't last as he then pressed a button activating a cage where Perry was sitting.

Leah and Roxy were angry as they saw him in a cage.

But they saw Perry scared.

Doof heard cackling as he saw Roger approach.

He then picked up the cage.

"Roger!" Doof yelled.

Roger wasn't listening to him.

But he saw fear in Perry's eyes.

This made him nervous seeing Roger leave.

Jordon was seeing Roxy sad.

"Don't worry.

We'll get him back." he assured her.

* * *

Monogram was nervous seeing that Roger had kidnapped Perry but Carl knew Leah was safe as she was an agent too but needed her help to rescue her partner.

Carl then hooked up the camera as he knew Leah would try to contact them.

He then saw her on the scren.

"_Monogram._

_Perry was captured by Roger._

_We need to get him back!"_ Leah said.

"We know Agent L.

Go get Agent P now!" he replied.

Leah nodded as she hung up.

He and Carl then hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Phineas saw Perry shiver in fear as he was thrown into a cage but he hugged him.

He'd never seen Perry so scared before.

"It's okay boy.

We'll get out of here.

Don't you have agent friends who can help?" he assured him.

Perry was trying to keep calm but was shaking.

"I-I guess.

How do you and Ferb still know?

About my secret?" he asked.

"Ferb and I never forgot.

After what happened in the alterverse." Phineas told him.

A shy smile was on Perry's bill.

"Maybe my partner can help.

She's an agent like me.

Only why would Roger do this?" he answered.

"Because of Platypus Day you moron." Roger said.

Ferb had a feeling he didn't like platypi.

"It's okay guys.

Roger's a loser.

Besides Doofy will bust us out of here." Perry reassured them.

Phineas agreed.

* * *

Doof along with Roxy were angry as they couldn't believe Roger had done this.

But Leah heard her spy watch go off as it was an e-mail from Perry.

She was relieved along with Roxy and the others.

"They're at Town Hall.

We need to help them out." she said.

Carley agreed as they began to plan...


	4. With A Little Help From His Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody that reviewed.**

**Roger has taken Perry along with Phineas and Ferb to Mount Rushmore but we know that Doof and his friends will rescue them.**

* * *

Roger was watching as he had a feeling that Doof and his friends would try to rescue Perry along with Phineas and Ferb as they were in the underground of Mount Rushmore

He then looked at the cage but saw Perry quiet and not trying to break out or rescue Phineas and Ferb.

"So it looks like the great Agent P has given up." he said.

That made Phineas mad.

"No way would he ever give up.

He's braver than you'd ever be!" he replied.

Roger then left as he had set up a robot dog to guard them.

Ferb then put a hand on Phineas's shoulder.

The rwenty one year old saw Perry scared out of his mind.

"Perry it's okay." he assured him.

He then felt bad.

"We'll figure out something." Phineas told him.

* * *

Doof then was figuring out what to do as he and Leah were trying to find Perry but Carley then saw that she knew Roger was a president sort of but had an idea where Roger was.

"I think he's at Mount Rushmore.

But we need to be sure." she told him.

Doof was amazed by her thinking.

"Wow that's a great idea!

Let's go." Leah and Roxy said.

They then got in both hover cars.

Doof hoped Perry was okay.

He would make Roger pay.

Leah and Roxy understood.

* * *

Perry was trying to keep calm as he was feeling pressure as Phineas and Ferb needed him to get them out of this mess but this was reminding him of the stuff in the Alter-verse but knew that he had to be brave like he had most of his life.

"I-I'm so sorry guys.

All I do is put you guys in danger.

Like in the Alter-verse." he said.

Phineas saw that his friend was feeling like giving up.

"No, No you didn't.

You're the best pet ever.

We know you can do anything.

But Ferb and I know.

You want an normal life.

But I know you can do this." he said hugging him.

Perry was crying as they hugged.

"Y-You're right guys." he said.

He then growled in anger seeing that ronot dog.

He then put on his fedora.

"I know what we're gonna do today!" he said.

Phineas laughed at him.

"Thanks Perry for saying that." he replied.

He then heard footsteps as he gasped.

Doof and his friends were here.

"Wow...

That dog's cool!

Let's take it down!" Leah said.

Roxy agreed as she saw Leah begin to fight it.

Phineas was in awe watching.

"That's your girlfriend Perry?

She's tougher than Isabella!" he said.

Perry laughed as he saw Doofy karate kick the cage door open.

He hugged Perry tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay!

I was so scared about you." he said.

"What happened to Roger?" Phineas asked.

"An new recruit is taking care of him.

Along with some of the agents." Doof told him.

Perry smiled as they saw Leah disable the robot dog.#

"Leah you're awesome!" Perry said to her.

Roxy then kissed him.

"Wow... you've one kick ass partner.

I'm so glad you and your boys are safe." she said hugging him.

"Yeah.

Let's go home.

We still have Platypus Day to celebrate." Perry said.

They then got into the hover cars and left...


	5. Rescuing The Platypi

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Roger has kidnapped all the platypi in the Tri-State Area except for Perry and his friends.**

**I know they're going to save them.**

* * *

Monogram smiled seeing Perry and his friends show up at the O.W.C.A but Perry was nervous seeing Roger wasn't here but he had a feeling that he'd escaped but they saw Peter run in.

"Roger captured the platypi in the Tri-State Area.

We need to stop him and rescue them." he said.

Perry was nervous as he was also mad that Roger had done this as he'd gone too far as Doof saw him growl knowing his frenemy was getting angry.

He was scared.

"I-I can't believe that esel ould do this!

We're not losers or freaks!

It's high time he learnt!" he screamed.

Leah was shaking as her partner was scaring them through anger.

"P-Perry calm down!

W-We'll save them.

And expose Roger.

For the jerk he is." she said.

Perry was still angry but punched Roxy by accident as she was trying to hug him but he was stunned.

"I-I'm sorry Roxy!" he said hugging her.

"It's okay Perry.

Roger really made you mad huh?" she said.

He nodded in reply.

But he hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Roger then cackled as he had went back to Town Hall as the platypi were scared as they knew he was trying to get rid of the one holiday that was theirs as he cackled as he knew nothing would stop him now but Vanessa was scared as she was a platypus but wondered why her uncle Roger was doing this all to get rid of a platypus related holiday.

But she knew Perry would save them along with her Dad.

She knew that things would be okay.

* * *

Perry was going with Leah as they were on their way to kick Roger's butt and free their brethren from Roger but they had a plan as Carley had hacked into the computers at Town Hall to allow them access without Roger finding them.

They knew this would work as they dived out of the hover car free falling but activated parachutes landing on their webbed feet on the ground as they were outside Town Hall but Perry was breathing deeply trying to keep calm as imagining what Roger was doing to the innocent platypi was making him tense up.

He felt Leah hold his paw for a moment.

"Let's do this.

We're the best agents in the history of the O.W.C.A." she said.

Perry knew this was right.

"Yeah let's do this!

Leah, thanks for the pep.

It helps." he said.

"Anytime Perry." she said.

They then snuck in there but Perry had an idea.

"Leah go handle Roger.

I'll free the platypi." he said.

She nodded in reply.

She then left as he took a brwath.

She then went to do her task.

He then entered the other room.

He saw the other platypi in cages.

"Wow look it's him, Perry!

He's gonna save us!" they said.

Perry smiled as he found the keys.

Vanessa smiled as she helped.

"Let's kick Roger's butt!" he heard her say.

The other platypi agreed as they followed them.

Perry smiled as they entered...


	6. Bringing Roger Down

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and giving me an idea for the story.**

**Or for another story when you said girl platypi would wanna have Perry's eggs.**

**Let's just say Perry and the other platypi are gonna kick Roger's butt.**

* * *

Perry along with the other platypi were mad as they saw Roger holding Leah upside down by her tail as tears were in her eyes but Perry was now vefy mad as he couldn't let anybody hurt his partner but the other platypi then lunged at Roger as it made the mayor angry but dropped Leah as Perry was relieved she was alive but hurt.

"I'm sorry Perry.

I couldn't stop him.

I gave it all I got." she said.

"It's okay Leah.

You were amazing.

But our fellow platypi are helping us right now." he answered.

Leah smiled as the other platypi were kicking Roger's butt.

They then saw Monogram and some of the agents show up.

"You're under arrest Roger.

Boys take him away." Francis ordered.

Perry watched as they led Roger away but Carl was examining Leah.

"She got hurt bad Agent P.

She needs to take it easy." he told him.

Perry was relieved.

"Thanks Carl." he said.

He winked at the other platypi.

Most of the female platypi were swooning.

"Come on Leah let's go.

Jordon and the others are probably worried." he said.

He then activated his jetpack leaving.

* * *

Jordon saw that Roxy was sitting under the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard as he knew she was worrying about Perry but Jordon was reassuriung her he would be fine as he was an agent but Carley understood how important Perry was to the jet black furred female as she was sore and tired from fighting Roger.

She hadn't told Leah yet that she was a recruit in training to be an agent.

"I'm sure he's okay.

I'm worried about Leah." she said.

Roxy was feeling strange inside as she'd put extra weight on.

She had no idea she had one of Perry's eggs in her.

But Jordon was curious as he was worrying about her.

Doof would examine her later.

But they then saw Perry land using the jetpack.

He then was tired as he saw Doof and the others join him.

But Doof saw Leah asleep.

"We got Roger arrested." he told Doof.

Doof smiled hugging his frenemy.

He then saw Perry look at Roxy.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Phineas smiled as he and Ferb were setting up for the party in Jordon's backyard but knew that today and yesterday had been crazy as Ferb had gotten Perry and his platyfriends gifts but had made something apecial for Perry as they'd missed him since going to college.

"I think they'll like it.

Is Jordon ready with the cake?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded.

He smiled knowing that things would be fun...


	7. Enjoying The Party

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Perry finds out about Roxy having one of his eggs in her.**

**But he and his friends are enjoying the Platypus Day party that Jordon along with Phineas and Ferb have set up.**

* * *

Doof saw Perry anxious as he was examining Roxy but a smile crossed the dark brown red furred male's bill as Perry looked frantic.

"I have a huge surprise.

Roxy has an egg in her.

From you.

Which means you're going to be a father." he said.

Perry was stunned but Roxy smiled hearing that but saw Perry looked a little scared at this but he was trying to hide his feelings but Doof then heard the phone ring as Roxy answered it.

It was Jordon.

She was excited hanging up as they left the backyard.

Perry was nervous as he saw her get excited as he was being cautious but Doof would talk to him about it as he knew his friend had anxiety about being a father.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes widened as he saw what Jordon along with Phineas and Ferb had been doing all day while he and the others had been stopping Roger but smiled as he and the others were having fun but Jordon noticed Roxy dancing slowly with Perry but she gritted her teeth in pain as Perry was anxious as he joined them.

Doof knew the egg was about to be laid as he got her inside.

Perry was nervous as he hoped she was okay.

Jordon then hugged him.

"I'm worried too Perry.

But she's tough." he assured him.

They then went inside.

* * *

Phineas was in awe as he heard that Roxy was going to lay an egg but he and Ferb wondered if Perry knew but saw worry in his hazel eyes as he saw an egg in Ferb's hand but was more stunned finding that Roxy had laid it.

"Wow...

I'll take good care of you.

Along with your mother." he said to it.

Jordon smiled knowing Roxy was Perry's mate now.

He then saw Doof create an incubator.

It would keep the egg warm.

Until it hatched.

Perry smiled as he was watching the egg.

He knew he would be a good father already.

Roxy hugged him.

"This is the beginning of an new life for the both of us.

Our child will follow in our footsteps." she said.

Perry agreed.

He yawned as he went back outside.

* * *

Later that night, Jordon smiled finding both Perry and Roxy asleep on the couch but was going home but knew Roxy would come home to him when she wanted but hoped she was okay.

He then wrapped a blanket around them.

"Goodnight guys.

Sweet dreams." he whispered leaving.

Roxy's eyes fluttered open as she had been having good dreams about being a mother and having the family she'd always dreamt of but knew things would be okay but she needed to talk to Perry about the agent thing as it was too dangerous to let their child know but would tell it when it was older.

She got up stretching and went to find her husband who was watching the Soap Opera Channel which surprised Ferb.

"Hey a platypus can enjoy soap operas all the time.

There's nothing wrong with that." he stated.

Roxy smiled kissing him.


End file.
